


Steve and Peggy's Attic

by cinni_spacedust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, Endgame epilogue, Happy Ending, One Shot, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Short & Sweet, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinni_spacedust/pseuds/cinni_spacedust
Summary: They keep the future in the attic. Preserved, precious and dusted once a week.A happy epilogue for the happy ending.





	Steve and Peggy's Attic

 

 

They keep the future in the attic. Preserved, precious, and dusted once a week.

Mjolnir rests upon a fold-out table. The mighty tool forms a serene silhouette beneath a sheet of deep-blue fabric. Peggy calls it the mythical paperweight. Steve will never forget the sight of her lugging it from the floor to set it on the table when they’d first arranged this space.

A shard of his torn shield rests beside it; a small segment he’d pocketed from the final battlefield. The future could have the jagged remains of the shield, but this private piece was his to take. If the memories ever blurred and left him wondering whether or not he’d imagined the great dreadnaught ascend upon the Avenger’s compound, he’d twist the shield-piece between his fingers to reground himself.

Tony’s triangular chest piece glows a dim blue by the attic’s only window. Charged by a small solar-powered glass case, the ‘heart’ that Tony had torn from his chest and thrust at him will serve always as a reminder to stay true and sincere to his friends and loved ones. To value their lives and loyalty above his own pride and prudence.

The furthermost wall of the attic is a mural of photographs. Faces, unfamiliar to Peggy and unforgotten to Steve. She knows them only by the descriptions he offers. He traces a guiding finger along the rows of serious-faced men and women and recounts their adventures, his voice weighted with pride. Some of the faces make him laugh and talk faster. Others can hardly be named. Their memories are lost against the tightness of his throat and the tears they inspire.

On the darker days, Peggy meditates on the photos of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and the symbols on their uniforms. Her yet-unfulfilled legacy. Her bright future. She admires the sharp-eyed woman who Steve calls Hill and promises her she won’t give up.

‘The List’ sits in the pocket of Steve’s retired suit, now hung from a coat hook on a sturdy polished-wood hanger. Despite its various additions, subtractions and exchanges, Steve had somehow managed to experience most of the articles penned in the little moleskin notebook. Ticks of completion were sketched alongside each suggestion. Ticks for every item, except one.

On the final page of the list, yellowing and frayed, there is a message written for Steve in red.

It reads simply, ‘Have a life.’

**Author's Note:**

> New note: Guys thanks so much for all the kind feedback. I never expected it at all, and it's just been such an encouragement to find all your comments and kudos on something I was close to not posting for fear of its too-fluffiness, haha. It's been a bit of a rough year, so thanks for brightening it for me :) 
> 
> Bless your beautiful faces xx
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the romance, Endgame. I couldn't have asked for a happier ending - my babies finally got their dance. 
> 
> Tony wrote the note. Peggy is worthy. Life is good. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kind humans! x


End file.
